A Christmas Story
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Miley and her friend Michael are traveling back to Malibu a week before Christmas. Out of nowhere, a snowstorm on their flight forces them to stay in St. Louis with Michael's VERY eccentric family.
1. Can't Get Home

**AN: My first Hannah Montana Christmas story! Expect this to be done by Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Can't Get Home**

_Michael found himself standing on his sister's porch, watching the snow fall gently onto the street before him. The snow was falling slowly, but gently, and in a manner of a few hours, almost everything in sight was covered in a blanket of white powdery snow. If there was one thing that he missed about his hometown and neighborhood Jennings ever since moving out to Malibu a few years earlier, it, without a single doubt in his mind, would have to be a calm and quiet snowfall on Christmas Eve._

_The only thing that could make this evening perfect would be if his friend, and secret crush, Miley Stewart, were to join him._

_Michael let out a happy sigh as he thought about his very pretty friend. In all honesty, if it wasn't for Miley, Michael would have had a really terrible first few weeks in his new hometown, and school for that matter. It was for that he was really grateful to her. Out of nowhere during their friendship, he began to develop some romantic feelings for her. They were both sort of awkward early in their teen years, but Michael noticed that Miley had grown into a very beautiful young lady._

_Michael wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he never really got the nerve to do so. Man. Life can be one cruel, mean,-_

_Michael felt someone grab his hand and stand right next to him. Michael turned around, and saw a familiar brunette standing right next to him. _

"_Hey, nice scenery, huh?" Miley said._

"_Yeah, it is." Michael answered her. Michael found himself stealing looks at his friend, who had her eyes set on the snow-covered scenery in front of her._

"_I have had a really great time out here. Your sister and your niece are really lively spirits." Miley said. Michael laughed, as he knew all too well just how his family can, and in this situation, did get. Miley walked around and looked at him right in his face, their blue eyes meeting._

"_Michael, do you know what that is?" miley smiled looking up and pointing. Michael looked up, and his face went immediately red. _

_Mistletoe._

"_You know what to do when someone catches you under mistletoe, right?" Miley asked him._

"_Yeah, I do." Michael answered. Miley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave her friend a really warm smile._

_Wait, she isn't going to do what I think that she is going to do, is she? Michael thought. _

_The question in his mind was confirmed, as her face was moving closer to his. Michael just closed his eyes, and braced himself for what was coming..._

* * *

Michael woke up, and realized that he was in the room adjacent from the recording room in Memphis, Tennessee. He and Hannah were here because she had to record a Christmas song before Christmas, which was only six days away. He sat up from the couch, and looked around. Michael tried to remember why he came out here in the first place. He took the magazine off of his chest, and sat up. He got the crick out of his neck, stretched, and walked to the recording room. He saw that it was open slightly, and stepped inside.

Hannah was just finishing recording a song with another teen singer, Jeff Martin. Michael sat behind the producer, in a corner out of sight and mind, watching the entire exchange with Jeff and Hannah go down.

All Michael could do was watch with a jealous and envious look on his face. Jeff was talking to Hannah, and she was eating it up, happy and laughing like a school girl. Now he remembered why he left the room in the first place.

Then, out of nowhere, Jeff leaned in and gave Miley a peck on the cheek. At that moment, Michael literally felt his heart break into a million pieces.

_I can't take this. I can't take watching her having fun with someone else. _Michael said, getting up and leaving the room, literally fighting back tears in his eyes.

* * *

Michael was sitting outside the recording room when he heard Miley (or in this case, Hannah) exit the recording studio. She looked towards her blonde friend and smiled happily.

"Ready to head home?" Hannah asked him.

"Sure, let's go." Michael said without emotion. Hannah wondered what was wrong with him, but she didn't have time to question it, as it was now time to head back to California.

Or so they thought...

* * *

Michael and Miley were on their plane heading back to Malibu about an hour or two after they left their recording session in Memphis. Everything was going according to plan, but Michael still couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty sleeping next to him. Very carefully, Michael took a strand of hair that was in her face, and tucked it behind her right ear. Sighing happily, Michael closed his eyes, and was about to go to sleep when the pilot came over the intercom.

_Passengers, due to the snowstorm that we have ran into, we will be making an emergency landing at Lambert Airport in St. Louis, Missouri. Sorry for any inconvenience, and we will be landing shortly._

Michael felt both excitement, and anxious at the same time. He was going back to his home town with Miley. There was something terrible about that little fact at the same time. Not to sound like a broken record,but he was going back to his home town with Miley. His family was really eccentric.

As the plane made it's descent, Michael felt his heart grow nervous. This was going to be a really interesting event, no doubt about it.

* * *

**AN: Well, read and review to see what happen next!**


	2. Christmas with the Harris's

**AN: Well, Miley meets Michael's sister, his niece, and his grandmother. They are really unique, as you are about to find out.**

**Chapter Two: Christmas with the Harris's Part I**

This was really going to be a really, REALLY, **REALLY**, interesting day. First off, he was going to land back in his home town, he has not been here since he and his older brother Charles moved out to Malibu about two years earlier. Second, Miley was probably going to meet his sister Marie, and his niece, Lori Ann. Michael told Marie that he really liked Miley and he hoped that they can become a couple some day. Of course, his sister told him that he should shut up and sleep with her, which Michael responded by beating his head against the wall.

As the plane landed, Michael looked over and shook his friend awake.

"Miley, wake up, we have landed." Michael said softly.

"Really? We're in Malibu already?" Miley said starting to wake up.

"No, a snowstorm has forced us to land in St. Louis." Michael said. Upon saying that, Miley shot straight up.

"Really? Where are we going to stay? What are we going to tell our families?" Miley asked him.

"Lucky for us, I have family, and that family lives nearby." Michael said.

"Really?" Miley asked. "Will they let us stay with them?"

"Yeah." Michael smiled. "Of course they will." _I hope..._

"Well, I look forward to meeting them, finally." Miley said with a sleepy smile.

"Don't worry, you will not forget this." Michael said as the passengers began to file off of the plane.

* * *

"Hello?" Marie said into her phone.

"Sis, it's me." Michael said, his voice sounded really drained.

"What's wrong? Aren't you back in Malibu yet?" Marie asked her little brother.

"No. A snowstorm forced us to land in Malibu, we are at Lambert, and the next closest flight we can take will not take us back there until the 26th." Michael said. "We need a place to stay, can we please stay there?"

"Alright, sure, it might take me a while, because it is snowing, and I have to bring Ann with me." Marie said. "Wait, Miley's with you?"

"She is, and please, as a favor to me, don't mention that I have a thing for her while she is here."

Michael almost asked in a begging voice.

"Sure."

"I mean it." Michael almost screamed.

"I won't. I'll see you soon." Marie said.

"Alright, see you soon." Michael said, hanging up his cell phone.

* * *

Miley and Michael waited in the Lambert Airport until Marie called him on his cell phone. Michael talked for only a few moments, and hung up. She shook Miley awake, and motioned for her to follow him.

Michael placed their suitcases in the car that Marie was driving, and Miley climbed into the backseat as Michael sat in the front with his sister.

"It's good that you called me, and that I got here really quickly, because we are going to get a lot of snow really soon." Marie said.

"Exactly when?" Michael asked his sister as she began to drive.

"This week, before Christmas, definitely." Marie said. She looked back and saw that Miley was asleep. Marie let a smile cross her face and turned to her little brother.

"Alright, what?" Michael said.

"Does she know how you feel about her?" Marie asked.

"No, she doesn't, and I want it to keep it that way." Michael said.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because..." Michael trailed off.

"Because why?" Marie said, continuing to pester him.

"She doesn't feel the same way." Michael said sadly.

"Really? She said that?" Marie asked him.

"No, I just feel that she doesn't like me as more than a friend." Michael said sadly.

"Don't worry." Marie said. "This is a time of the year that everything and anything can happen. Who knows what might happen between you two."

"You might be right." Michael said, giving her a slight smile.

* * *

Miley saw the house that Marie owned, and it was a nice two story home that looks like it could harbor the both of them easily. Marie pressed a button that opened the garage door. Marie slowly pulled into the garage, and closed the garage. She shut off her car, and hopped out of the car. Michael followed, and grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk as Miley also exited the car, stretching and yawning as she did so.

"I know that Lori is still awake playing the Wii with Grandma, so might as well go say hi." Marie said.

"Lori and Rachel?" Miley whispered to Michael.

"My niece and grandmother." Michael said. Marie flipped on the kitchen light, and made her way through the kitchen and into the living room, where a seven year old blonde little girl and a short 50 year old woman.

"Alright, how do I do this again?"

"Press A to jump, Grandma."

"I am pressing A, and nothing is happening."

"Press A, Grandma."

"Alright."

"NOT OFF MY HEAD!"

"Rachel, shouldn't she be in bed?" Marie asked, snapping them out of their game.

"She's on Christmas Break, and come on, this is New Super Mario Bros. Wii we are playing. Chill out, okay?" Rachel said.

"Goodnight, Grandma." Marie said. Rachel said something under her breath, and stood up, and walked towards Michael and Miley.

"Well, Michael, it is nice to see you. You look a lot like your mother, especially with your hair and those blue eyes." Rachel said, pinching his cheek.

"Thanks, grandma." Michael said, rubbing his face where she pinched it. Rachel then turned her attention to Miley.

"Well, you must be the Miley that we heard so much about." Rachel said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Miley said politely.

"From what Michael has told us about you, you guys are quite the pair." Rachel said.

"Really? What has he said about us?" Miley asked her.

Lori could be heard making loud kissing noises in the living room. Michael glared at her with a scowl on his face.

"To bed, little girl." Rachel said. Lori Ann moaned as she slid off of the couch.

"I want Mike-Mike to tuck me in." Lori Ann whined.

"Alright, I will get your sleeping area ready." Marie said, motioning for Miley to follow her.

"Fine, see you in a minute." Marie smiled at her little brother.

* * *

Once Michael entered Lori Ann's room, his eyes caught sight of the giant Hannah Montana poster on the wall. He smiled as he thought of his friend downstairs, the things that they have been through, and the stuff that they have shared, and the things that they have not shared with each other.

Lori Ann quickly changed into her pink bunny pajamas, and crawled into bed. Michael went over to tuck her in bed.

"Michael, do you like Miley?" Lori Ann asked him.

"As a friend, yeah." Michael answered, sitting at her bedside.

"I mean, do you want to be her boyfriend?" Lori Ann asked him.

"Well, yeah, I do." Michael sighed. He shifted his weight on her small bed before he continued. "I really like her a lot, but what can I do or say? Whenever I get around a girl I really like, I shut down, but not with Miley, I don't know why that is."

"Don't worry, Mike-Mike, she will love you no matter what." Lori Ann said with a smile.

"Thanks, little bit." Michael said, kissing her forehead. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Where do babies come from?" Lori Ann asked without hesitation.

"Goodnight, Lori Ann." Michael said with a laugh, shutting off her lights, and closing the door.

* * *

**AN: Well, stay tuned for more!**


	3. Welcome To St Louis

**AN: Miley tries to adjust to sleeping in her best friends sister's home, and she gets used to some of the St. Louis customs while she is there.**

**Chapter Three: Welcome To St. Louis**

Michael walked down the steps to the basement. He saw Miley laying on the mattress and sheets that Marie sat out for her, Michael walked over to the couch that was adjacent to Miley's makeshift bed. He grabbed the remote that was on the couch, and turned it to _Jackass._

"Hey, I was watching that!" Miley whined.

"Tough." Michael said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Give it." Miley said, holding out her hand, wanting Michael to hand over the remote.

"No."

"Michael, give it." Miley said sternly.

"No." Michael said again.

"I am warning you, give it here, or else." Miley threatened.

"Make me." Michael sneered. Miley let a sinister smile cross her face, and looked at him.

"Alright, you asked for it." Miley answered. She pounced on her friend, making her move for the remote control. Michael felt himself losing the struggle that he was in, so he rolled to the ground, and Miley rolled down there with him. Miley finally managed to pin him to the ground, with herself right on top of him.

"Do you give?" Miley asked.

"Never." Michael stated. Miley looked at him, and knew what she had to do.

"You will." Miley said sinisterly. Miley let her hand trail his chest, and reached up his shirt.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Michael asked her.

"You'll see." Miley answered. In one quick motion, Miley yanked his shirt up towards his arms, bounding his hands, and causing the remote to fall on his chest.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Miley answered.

"You are an evil girl, you know that, right?" Michael said.

"Yeah." Miley said. Michael tried to pull his t-shirt back on, but Miley stopped him.

"Now say you are sorry." Miley commanded.

"Are you kidding?" Michael asked in total disbelief.

"Nope." Miley smiled.

"AHEM."

Miley and Michael both turned to see Marie standing there with a smile on her face.

"When you two are finished having sex, go to sleep." Marie said, heading back up the steps. "Goodnight."

"Okay." Michael answered, getting a inquisitive look from Miley.

"What?"

* * *

_Michael was sitting in a chair in Miley's room. Miley invited him here for some reason, but he had no idea as to why she did so. Miley stood at her stereo, dressed in a white mini skirt, and a_ _shirt that showed her bellybutton. _

"_Uh, Miley? Mind telling me what we are doing here?" Michael asked his friend._

"_I need to practice how to dance for an upcoming performance, and you are going to help me." Miley looked back at him with a smile on her face. Robby Ray and Jackson were not home, so it was just her and him in her room, with the door closed. Michael contemplated turning her down and leaving, but she stood before him, taking his hand, and standing him up._

"_Come on." Miley smiled. She stood him up in the middle of her room, and turned away for a moment to press play on her CD player._

"_Alright. Here we go." Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Uh, what am I supposed to do now?" Michael asked her. Miley smiled at her friend and dropped her hands for a moment._

"_This." Miley said. She placed his hands on her hips, and wrapped her arms back around his neck. _

"_Now we just move with the music." Miley answered. She pressed her body to his, and with a very deep blush on his face, they moved along with the music. It was almost trance like the way he moved with her. Needless to say, he wasn't looking where he was going, so he tripped on Lilly's trunk, and fell backwards on the bed._

"_Sorry. I just wasn't paying attention." Michael said. _

"_Don't worry about it." Miley said with a smile. Before Michael knew it, he leaned upwards, and lightly kissed her on the lips. Miley sat up, looking at him with a look of shock on her face._

"_Oh god, I am sorry." Michael said. "I don't know what came over me."_

_Miley didn't say a word, but what she did do was lean down, and kissed him back, passionately. Miley sat up, and grabbed a chair, and slid it in front of her bedroom door._

"_So we won't be disturbed." Miley said. Michael stood up, only to be pushed back onto the bed by Miley._

_Miley slowly raised up her shirt, and threw it to the side. She smiled at him in a suggestive way, and then she reached behind her, and undid her black bra. Just as she got it undone..._

* * *

Michael felt something cold being thrown on his face, and he bolted up out of his sleep. He looked around, and saw his sister looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, nice to see that you are up." Marie said. Michael got his bearings quickly, and looked around for his friend. When he saw now sign of her, he looked towards his sister.

"Where is Miley?" Michael asked her.

"Upstairs, watching tv." Marie said. "What were you dreaming about? Miley?"

"Maybe, why are you asking?" Michael asked back, trying to hide the blush creeping in his face.

"Well, the way that you were moaning her name, I think that you were getting busy with her in your dream." Marie laughed.

Michael growled, and threw a pillow at her, which she dodged with ease.

"Come upstairs and get some breakfast." Marie said. Michael just kicked off his sheets, and went upstairs after his sister.

* * *

Miley was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Lori Ann when Michael came in. He took a seat next to his niece, and ruffled the little blonde's long hair. Lori Ann was talking Miley's ear off, and Michael just smiled at his niece.

It was good to be home, but he knew that this was going to be a painful time as well. It was Christmas time, so Michael just kept that painful memory to himself. He was smiling on the outside, but he was secretly hurting on the inside.

* * *

**AN: Well, next chapter, there will be stories, a visit to Michael's old home, and a visit to a grave. Keep reading until then!**


	4. A Few Stories and Memories

**AN: As Miley sits down to have breakfast with Michael and his family for breakfast, Michael tells her about some mischief that he got into while he was here.**

**Chapter Four: A Few Stories and Memories**

"Michael, what did you use to do while you were living here?" Miley asked him.

"Get into trouble, that's what." Marie said. Michael just nodded in agreement. That was true, he did get into trouble a lot while he lived out here, he and his friends were little troublemakers, and that was true.

"Where we lived, it was right in the middle of scenic nowhere." Michael answered. "Basically, when we were not in school or working, we had to find ways to entertain ourselves."

"You did it by kicking footballs at cars." Marie mumbled from the refrigerator. Miley looked at her friend to try and get an idea as to what she meant. All Michael did was shrug his shoulders.

"Mike, tell her the story." Marie said.

"Alright." Michael began. "See, me, my friends Jeffrey, and Eddie were sitting outside Eddie's house one day. Eddie was a big CKY fan and he had all of their videos. Basically, he got the idea to kick footballs into traffic from that movie. So me, Eddie, Jeffrey, and his brothers were out there doing that. It wasn't going well, either no cars were going by, or he was missing the cars that were going by. Well, he got lucky, and he managed to hit a car that was going up the street, and broke the window."

"What car was it?" Miley asked curiously.

"Jennings Police." Michael said.

"Wait, what!" Miley said with a laugh.

"Dead serious." Michael said laughing himself. "The minute that the window shattered, we broke off and ran in different directions. I came home and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day. Needless to say that we got away with it."

"Until the cops came by and asked me if I know anything about the vandalism about a couple of feet from my house." Marie said with a sneer. "Of course, I said no, because I had no idea what my brother did."

"Wow. You were really something out here, aren't you?" Miley said.

"Yeah, I miss being out here." Michael said. "Hey, put on some clothes, I want to show you around."

"Hey, Michael take Lori Ann to the Christmas House to meet Santa." Marie said.

"Alright, go get ready, squirt." Michael told Lori Ann.

"Alright, Mike-Mike." Lori Ann stated, she laughed as she skipped up the steps towards her room. Michael just smiled, and went down the steps to get ready himself.

* * *

"Hey, Michael, what's the 'Christmas House'?" Miley asked him as they drove towards the destination.

"Well, basically is a home that around Christmas Time that is decorated and people visit to bring their children to see Santa." Michael said.

"Really?" Miley asked. "What does it look like?"

"That." Michael said. She pointed to a house that was fully decked out in Christmas gear with blow up snowmen, a bunch of blow up candy canes, and a mobile Santa Claus. Lori Ann hopped out of the car and ran up the steps. Miley and Michael stepped out of the truck and followed her.

"Man, that little girl is something else, Michael." Miley said. "I really like her, though."

"Yeah, I love my niece too. But she can really be a handful some times." Michael said. "You are going to find that out soon enough."

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, it was finally time for Lori Ann to sit on Santa's lap. The little blonde girl ran up, and sat on the jolly man's lap. She let out a usual 'ho ho ho' and asked her what she wanted for Christmas.

Lori Ann told him what she wanted for Christmas, and he smiled and said he would see what he can do. The little girl was not done, however.

"Santa, can you make sure that Miley and Michael end up together for Christmas? They really like each other, and they just need a little push to go in that direction." Lori Ann said out of earshot of Michael and Miley.

"Sure, no problem, little girl." Santa said. Lori Ann smiled, hopped off of his lap, and ran to join her uncle and his friend.

"What else did you ask Santa for?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing. Why?" Lori Ann lied with a smile on her face. Michael just gave her a look, and continued on their way.

* * *

Michael drove Miley and Lori Ann (who was asleep in the backseat) to a street where Michael came to a stop in front of an off yellow house with a black roof.

"Well, this is the house that I lived in before I moved out to Malibu." Michael said, pointing to the house in question.

"It looks nice." Miley said. "How long have you lived here?"

"About 15 years." Michael answered. "Then I moved out to Malibu where I met you and your dad."

"Yeah, he showed me a picture of the three of you in front of the house. I have to say, it looks really nice up close and personal." Miley said with a smile.

Michael returned the smile, and started the car up.

"Wait where are we going now?" Miley asked him.

"I am dropping you and Lori Ann off at home, I have an errand to run." Michael said in an eager tone. Miley could tell by the tone of his voice that he was lying to her slightly about something, but she let it go, because she worried about him enough to do that.

* * *

Rachel stood there, looking at his daughter's tombstone, almost letting a tear roll down her face. She caught herself before that happened. No matter how strong you are, you will miss someone that you have lost right around the holidays.

Rachel let out a sigh as Michael approached her.

"Hm, figures that I would see you here." Michael said, taking his place right next to her.

"Yeah, just visiting my daughter, you know, today is her birthday." Rachel answered. "See? Someone already placed her favorite flowers on the grave."

"Yeah, Marie would do that." Michael answered.

"How are you feeling about what happened with you and Lori Ann?" Rachel asked him.

"That day left me with scars, both physically and emotionally." Michael said.

"How long do you have left?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know." Michael said. Out of nowhere, he began to cry uncontrollably, embracing his grandmother.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be all right." Rachel said, trying to calm him down. Michael just stood there, trying to calm himself down. He only had a short time to live, but how was he going to tell Miley that?

* * *

**AN: Awww. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Michael's Past

**AN: In this chapter, Miley finds out something shocking about her friend, something that makes her look at her in an entirely different light.**

**Chapter Five: Michael's Past**

Michael was in the living room with Lori Ann watching _A Christmas Story_, and Miley was in the kitchen with Rachel and Marie. Miley had something that was at the back of her mind. She knew that something really bad happened to Michael when he was out here when he was growing up. She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't because not only did she just met him, but she also figured that it was going to be a really painful memory that was brought up, and Miley didn't want to do that to her friend. She remembered her dad and Charles talking about it earlier, and when she asked them about it, they told her that it was not worth bringing up because of that very reason.

Miley sighed, and approached Marie who was at the window, looking out.

"Marie?" Miley said softly as to not disturb Michael and Lori Ann in the adjoining living room.

"Yeah." Marie said, turning to face her.

"I was just wondering, do you know what happened to Michael when he was three?" Miley asked.

"We do, but in all due respect, it will not mean a thing coming from us." Rachel said.

"What she meant was," Marie began, "it won't mean a whole lot coming from us. Give him some time. He will come clean and tell you."

"Alright. Thanks anyway." Miley smiled. She went into the living room to join Michael and Lori Ann.

"See, I told you that she likes him." Rachel hissed.

"Whatever. That hasn't been proved yet. And still, she just asked about what happened in his past because they are friends. That's all." Marie stated back.

"Don't worry, Christmas is coming up, and they are going to get together then. Count on it." Rachel said with a smile.

Marie smiled, and went back to drinking her coffee.

* * *

Miley couldn't sleep. She sat up, and looked around in the darkness. Then she looked at her friend. She quietly approached him, and just smiled at him as he slept. His handsome and peaceful face was masking a really painful past, and it was something that Miley wanted to know about. If it came tomorrow, or a few years down the road, she was going to be ready to hear it from him.

"Don't worry Michael. No matter what you have went through, I am still going to be with you, no matter what." Miley said. She ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and went back to sleep, having sweet dreams all the while.

* * *

Michael awoke the next morning feeling really warm for some reason. He looked at the empty bed setting in front of the couch that he was sleeping on, and saw that Miley was gone. Sighing loudly, Michael got up, and went to check to see where Miley and his family was. As he climbed up the stairs, a hyper Lori Ann ran up to him and nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa, half pint, what's going on?" Michael asked his niece.

"It's snowing! I am going to go outside and play in the snow!" Lori Ann all but screamed.

"Great, I guess that means that I am going to be shoveling, aren't I?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Marie smiled, handing him a snow shovel, and kicking a bag of salt towards him. "You better get to work, because it is really coming down out there."

"You are a damn slave driver, you know that?" Michael moaned at her.

"Whatever, and watch Lori Ann, and make sure that she does not go in the street." Marie said as he slipped on his jacket, and went out into the snow.

"If there is one thing that I don't miss about Jennings, it is cleaning up the damn snow from my driveway." Michael groaned as he began to sweep and shovel the falling snow as Lori Ann began to play around.

* * *

About an hour after shoveling, Michael and Lori Ann re entered the home. Michael was so finished with snow for the year, and he only was back in the city for a few days. Michael dropped his stuff at the door, and went towards the bathroom, because nature was calling. He watched Lori Ann run up the stairs towards her room, and Michael went into the bathroom. He heard the shower running. Figuring that it was his sister taking a shower for the day, he went ahead to do his business.

"Michael?" Miley voice called from behind the shower curtain. Michael almost fainted when the realization hit him.

Miley, naked and wet, was standing right behind him. Michael finished up, washed his hands, and rushed out of the bathroom, nearly running into the door as he did so.

_I just wanted to talk to him, why is he so nervous? _Miley thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower, drying herself off, and walking downstairs with a towel wrapped around herself.

* * *

**LATER THAT SAME NIGHT...**

Late in the night, as the snow was steadily falling, Michael sat in his sister's living room, watching the cackling fire in the fireplace. He sat there, wrapped in a blanket, watching the fire. Miley stood at the doorway, watching her friend in a peaceful way. She smiled, and walked in and joined him.

"Hey." Miley said, crawling under the blanket and sitting next to him.

"Hey, yourself, how is Missouri treating you?" Michael asked her.

"It's nice. Especially how everything looks in the snow." Miley answered. She looked at the calm look that was growing on his face, and she hated that his calm was going to be shattered by what she was going to ask now.

"Michael, I wanted to ask you something." Miley said softly.

"What?" Michael asked her back with a smile on his face.

"What happened to you when you were three years old?" Miley asked him. She was expecting him to blow up at what she had just asked him, but when he didn't, she was really surprised. Michaeljust sat there, and began to tell her what happened all those years ago.

"It was a sunny day, and I was out in the yard with my mother." Michael began. "Charles and Marie were out with friends, and I was sitting there, playing in the grass while she did yard work. I was playing and having a good time. Then this black car with tinted windows pulled up across the street, the driver side window rolled down, and an arm was sticking out. I saw what I now realized was a gun. It fired, killing my mom when she threw her body in front of me to protect me. I don't know what happened next, because I blacked out from what is a gunshot wound to my head. I still remember what happened that day, because I have a permanent reminder. That bullet is still in my head, and it will end my life eventually."

"Do you know who did it?" Miley asked him.

"My dad had a hand in it." Michael said. "He never wanted me, and he couldn't even have the balls to kill me himself."

Miley just sat there, watching her friend relive a painful memory. As a tear rolled down his cheek, Miley rolled closer to him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a watery smile, and pulled her closer to him, and dosed off.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading for more!**


	6. On This Christmas Eve

**AN: On this Christmas Eve, Miley and Michael find something in their short friendship that makes the both of them think that they are missing out on something more by being just friends.**

**Chapter Six: On This Christmas Eve**

Michael felt as though a major weight was lifted off of his chest. He finally told Miley what really happened to him when he was a young boy growing up in the city. When he realized that it was still midnight on Christmas Eve, he tried to sit up, but then realized their was a soft warm breath breathing on his neck. With the blood rushing to his face, he realized that Miley was literally sleeping right on top of him. Whenever he tried to pull her away from him, she seem to pull closer to him. Michael didn't mind this, but he figured that he better get her in the bed before something else happened. Michael picked her up, and carried her towards the basement.

He carefully walked down the steps, and walked past the mini bar down there and placed her in the bed that was for her. He placed the sleeping beauty in the bed, and tucked her in. With a quick peck on her cheek, he went to his own sleeping area, and fell asleep on his own.

"Good night beautiful." Michael whispered as he shut his eyes for a deep slumber.

* * *

When the morning arose, Michael opened his eyes, and looked around, trying to gather his bearings. It was Christmas Eve, and there was going to be a Christmas party at his grandmother's house that evening. Michael laid there for a few moments to get his bearings back, and looked to where Miley was supposed to be sleeping. He didn't see her there, but soon saw her reenter the room.

Only dressed in her black bra and panties.

Almost on instinct, Michael shut his eyes, but opened them in a way to continue to keep getting a peek at Miley. She went over to her suitcase, and grabbed some clothes out of it, and walk into the nearby bathroom. Michael laid there, mentally berating himself for checking out his friend.

_Great, she had a great body, and I feel guilty for staring at her. _Michael thought _She is really beautiful, though. Why haven't I noticed that before, though?_

Michael just brushed off that feeling, and began getting ready for the day himself.

* * *

Marie and Lori Ann went ahead to the Christmas Party, and Miley and Michael went on their own with Marie's other car. As they were driving there, Michael could tell that she was nervous about meeting other members of his family, and so was he. He hasn't seen most of these people since he moved away over a few years ago.

"Don't worry, everyone is going to love you." Michael said.

"What if they don't?" Miley said in a worried tone.

"Then they don't. It only matters how I feel about you." Michael said.

"Oh, and how do you feel about me?" Miley said crossing her arms.

"Well, I feel really deeply about you." Michael said with a smile.

"Just what do you feel about me?" Miley asked him again.

"Oh, look we are here." Michael said, quickly, and in his case luckily, avoiding a really awkward answer.

"Okay, come on." Miley said. "I can't wait to see what this party is all about."

_Neither can I. _Michael thought nervously to himself...

* * *

Once Michael and Miley arrived inside his grandmother's home, he was swamped by relatives. Aunts, uncles, cousins, you named it pulled him aside, and began to chat his ear off with questions about Malibu, and what it was like to date a pop star. Miley saw this as a chance to slip away, and talk to his grandmother, who was the matriarch of the family.

Miley saw the elder in the kitchen, looking at the snow that was falling lightly outside. The minute Miley was close, Rachel turned, and gave her a light smile.

"I take it that you aren't here to shoot the breeze, so what is on your mind?" Rachel asked.

"It's about Michael." Miley said.

"Oh, what do you want to know?" Rachel asked her.

"How can a guy that has been through so much grow up to be such a great guy like that?" Miley asked, joining her at the window.

"Simple." Rachel answered. "For someone that has been through so much bullshit, he has to go on because he refuses to let anything beat him because he has friends, family, and loved ones that rely on him. That, or he has someone to live for."

"Me?" Miley asked in a curious tone, also with a blush. Rachel looked at her, and looked back out of the window.

"Michael is crazy about you." Rachel says. "He doesn't have much time left, and I hope that he tells you how he really feels about you before that day comes."

"Thanks, Rachel." Miley said, giving her a hug.

"No problem." Michael said. "One more thing, Miley. Michael told us when he moved out to Malibu that he isn't going to see anybody that he like out there, and then he met this really cute brunette. That was you, of course."

"Thank you, we have to get out of here now." Miley laughed.

"Merry Christmas, and good luck." Rachel called.

"Thanks!" Miley called back.

* * *

Michael and Miley found themselves in the basement of his sister's home. Michael looked at his friend as the mix of _Home Alone 1 and 2 soundtrack _played through out the basement. Michael found himself moving closer to his friend. Miley found out what he was doing, and rested her head on his shoulder, causing the teen to blush. Not aware of her actions, Miley ran a hand through his long hair, smiling.

When the clock struck eleven, Miley stood up from the couch, and walked into the bathroom.

"Better get ready for bed." She said, sending a smile towards Michael. Once the door closed behind her, Michael quickly changed into his black pajama bottoms, and black pj top that matched. As he sat on the couch watching _A Christmas Story _marathon, Miley walked out of the bathroom, dressed in some hip hugging pink pajama bottoms shorts, and a white tank top. Once she sat on the bed, Michael went to turn off the lights, and went back to his couch, but Miley stopped him.

"Michael, are you comfortable on the couch?" Miley asked him.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Michael asked her back.

"If you wanted, you can sleep in the bed with me." Miley said with a smile.

Michael literally had to fight the urge to say yes immediately.

"Sure." Michael said in a very squeaky voice. Miley laughed as he crawled into bed right next to his friend.

"Goodnight." Michael said.

"Goodnight." Miley replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

* * *

Michael couldn't sleep. It was about half an hour after eleven, and he was sitting there fully awake. The fact that there was a girl in the bed with him didn't help things. The fact that said girl was a close friend of his, and she was wearing close to nothing made things worse on top of that. Michael sat up, and looked over at the girl next to him. There was just enough light in the darkness for Michael to see her sleep. Her long brown hair was over her face, and she was breathing peacefully.

_She looks really pretty sleeping like that. _Michael thought to himself.

As he sat there, continuing to stare at his friend, he suddenly found his face moving towards toward hers. Without warning, Michael found himself kissing her. He kissed her for a few seconds, and broke away, smiling. He turned away, and was about to go to sleep.

"You know, if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was ask." Miley said. Michael bolted up, and found his friend, wide awake, smiling happily.

"Crap, I suppose I am caught, right?" Michael asked. Miley laughed lightly, and sat up.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Michael said, trying to salvage himself from whatever Miley was about to do to him.

"Don't be." Miley said as she rolled over on top of him, causing Michael to gasp out in surprise.

"M-Miley? What are you doing?" Michael asked in total shock.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Miley said as she began to undress him.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?" Michael asked her.

"Of course I am." Miley said, giving him a kiss. Michael returned a favor, and began to undress her as well. When she was down to her underwear, she smiled seductively, and made a motion to take off his pajama bottoms...

The door slammed upstairs, and Michael groaned. His sister was home, and that meant that their fun was over.

"Great, they are home." Michael moaned, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Well, that means that we have to be quiet now, don't we?" Miley smiled. "That is, if you can when I get through with you."

Michael gulped as Miley pounced on him...

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next.**


	7. A Christmas Story

**AN: Well, now here is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: A Christmas Story**

Miley opened her eyes on Christmas Morning. Blearily, she looked around, trying to get her bearings as to remember where she was. Then she looked towards the side of her, and saw that her best friend Michael was laying right next to her, sound asleep. She was not that uncomfortable about him being sleep in the same bed with her. It was what he was wearing that made her really nervous.

Nothing.

Miley lifted the sheets, and saw that she was wearing nothing as well. That is when she bit her lip, and fell back on the pillow, moaning nervously. That is when the reality of what happened on Christmas Eve hit her.

_Michael and I had sex last night. Man, who knew that he was that good in bed? _Miley smiled nervously. She sat up, and looked over at the sleeping figure of her friend. Then she remembered the story that Michael told her earlier, the story of the tragic event that happened to him and his mother. For some reason though, she was really surprised that this happened, but wasn't regretting that they made love last night. She felt that something like this was going to happen, and now it did, gladly.

Miley had to slip away, and think about what she was going to do when Michael woke up. She slowly slipped away from her friend, and quietly pulled on her underwear. She didn't find her pajamas anywhere, and just settled for one of Michael's t-shirts found nearby. With a smile, she pulled it on. That same sweet smell that he had on him when she first met him lingered in the shirt. Nice.

She pulled the sheet on their bed tight around him, and gave him a kiss.

"Sleep tight, sweet prince." Miley said softly.

She stepped away from his sleeping figure, and walked up the steps.

* * *

Miley, dressed in nothing but Michael's pajama t-shirt, walked up the steps towards the upstairs bathroom. She figured that if she could make it there, she could be home free, so to speak. Right when she touched the doorknob to the upstairs bathroom, however...

"Miley, come here, I need to talk to you." Marie said, calling from the other room. Miley knew that tone of voice. She had a stern tone in her voice, and that meant that she wanted to talk to her about something big. Miley took a deep breath, and walked in the kitchen right after Michael's big sister.

* * *

As soon as Miley entered the kitchen, she felt the mood change from protective, to angry. Marie was glaring a hole right through the young brunette, and that meant one of two things. One, Marie knew that Miley and Michael did something last night. The fact that she was wearing only one of Michael's shirts was proof of that. Second, she either doesn't know what happened between her and Michael, or Marie is going to try and catch her in a lie.

"So, what happened between you and Michael last night?" Marie asked with smile.

"Nothing, why?" Miley lied through her teeth. Marie sat down her mug, and she leaned back in her seat.

"Really?" Marie said in total disbelief. "I heard some moans and screams coming from where you where sleeping."

Miley couldn't hide her blush if she tried. So she did the only thing that she could do in that situation, lie.

"We were trying to see if you would come down the stairs if you heard some loud noises." Miley said with a smile.

"Miley, is there any reason that you are wearing Michael's shirt, and you smell like sex?" Marie asked him.

Damn, if that wasn't an out of the blue question, I don't know what is...

"No reason." Miley said, out of things to say. Marie smiled, and walked over to the basement door.

"I have a daughter, and I know the sounds and smells of sex, and the morning after your first time, so don't bullshit me." Marie said with a smile. She opened the door, and looked down. "So if I go down and asked him what happened between you last night, he is going to say nothing?"

"Yeah." Miley said with a smile. Marie nodded, and began her walk down the steps. In a panic, Miley stopped her.

"Okay, wait. We did have sex last night." Miley explained. "We kissed, and one thing led to another, and we ended up doing it last night."

"I know." Marie said. "I came downstairs to turn on the heat, and saw you two lying naked in bed together. Where do you think your clothes went?"

Marie reached out from around the corner, and grabbed Miley's pajamas. She held them up with a smile on her face.

"I knew what happened, and I knew that you were going to tell me eventually." Marie said with a smile. Then her face grew into a serious one. "If you hurt my brother in anyway, I will find out about it, and you are going to pay for it."

"Thanks. Good to know." Miley answered nervously. She eased her way past Marie, and made her way downstairs, to rejoin Michael.

* * *

Miley walked down the stairs, and found Michael sitting wide awake on the bed. Miley, feeling more than a bit nervous, continued to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you feeling alright?" Michael asked her.

"Sure." Miley answered. "Did I take advantage you last night?"

"No. That was great. I never felt any better than I do from last night." Michael said with a smile.

Miley just stood there, smiling uncomfortably. Then she moved when Michael motioned for her to come sit on the bed with him.

"Miley, after what happened between us, we can't go back to being friends." Michael said sadly.

"I see." Miley said.

"What I am trying to say is..." Michael looked down at the ground nervously. "Miley Stewart, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

_Whoa, that is not what I am expecting. _Miley thought. Then something clicked in her mind. Whenever she thought of the perfect guy, the someone that she would end up with, Michael would always end up in her mind. That is when she smiled on the inside, while having a blank look on her face. She stood up, and placed herself right in front of Michael. She tilted his head up, and gave him a small kiss.

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend." Miley said, kissing him again. She then went over, and shut off the lights in the basement.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Miley said, pinning her new boyfriend to the bed.

_Well, this is a Christmas that I won't soon forget. _Michael thought with a smile.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: From me to you, Have a safe, and happy holidays!**


End file.
